A hero to deal with their circumstances
by strongeandkind634them
Summary: Despite being content with the life he had spent, Itachi like many fallen heroes behind the scene had one of thoes thoughts... 'A world where I can live in peace or atleast a normal one.' Well, fate had another thing coming for him. This will be a two girl... liking the hero?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter-1**

 **NarutoxTachibana san's circumstances with a man**

 **WARNING! I DON'T CARE IF YOU GUYS GIVE ME BAD REVIEWS BECAUSE THIS FANFIC WAS ONLY WRITTEN FOR TWO PURPOSES AND ITS NOT YOU GUYS.  
Bad grammer, inaccurate character impression of Itachi or something else.**

 **Main Characters**

 **Kyouka tachibana – Married and Mother of two girls.**

 **Yuika Tachibana – Younger daughter of the Tachibanas.**

 **Koharu Tachibana – Older daughter of the Tachibanas.**

 **Kaito Tachibana O.C – Married and Father of two girls. (He kind of looks like Maes hughes but without glasses at the moment)**

 **Itachi Uchiha – The hero that needed a normal life.**

 **Girl (Kind): This fanfic wasn't exactly made for you'll readers, sorry. This was made out of my anger and for my cousin (Strong) (co-author of 'Another chance' PokemonxBleach fanfic and this account).**

 **A week ago he read (I'm kind of embarrassed to say this since I don't read at this kind of stuff with pictures) Hentai Doujin or Hentai Manga call Tachibana san's circumstances. He was struck hard after finishing it.**

 **My cousin is always a cautions guy but he accidently didn't read all the warning it had on about being a 'Netorare' which he heard it for the first time. He got scar mentally and since he's really soft and timid, my cousin cried while punching a pillow after the bad ending.**

 **I'll admit, we're soft even I almost shed tears but I was angrier. I mean, this piece of manga just gave off the impression high strong normal women are easy prey and the fact that they use some kind of** _ **Arousing**_ _ **drugs**_ **to get into their pants just show me that there are a lot of slime jerks out there!**

 **I knew the warnings but I had to read it for my cousin who took it really hard.**

 **If you guys want to read the manga, prepare for a very bad annoying disappointing ending.**

 **Sorry about complaining like this but I had to relieve my anger.**

 **So… for his and my mental sake, I Girl (Kind) am writing this very short fanfic with one of Boy (Strong) favorite heroes.**

 **Also to those who were waiting for a KuroinuxBleach fanfic, sorry guys but this was needed to be done first.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. I am just someone who uses fanfiction to scurry away from reality.**

 **Chapter-1**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Japan**

"It seems I'll have to start again."

A little boy around 11 years old with jet black hair and dark color eyes stare down at a bunch of wreck plants.

It was one of the things he usual did when he's in summer break from school.

He had planted a few edible vegetables to help out at home but things did not seem to go his way. He felt oddly disappointed at the result of his work.

"Hmm… this one is still alive. Thank goodness." With a gentle but small smile, the boy carefully pulls one of the plants that manage to stay alive to be planted another time.

"Itachi-kun, did the others kids did it again?"

"Oh, Sister Chasy. Good morning."

The boy turned to an elderly looking lady. She has the impression of a very kind old grandmother. She's also the head of the orphanage he was currently staying.

Yes, he's an orphan who has no recollection of his biological parents.

"Yes, yes, and Good morning to you too but more importantly…" The lady turned to gaze elsewhere particularly to a couple of kids hiding from a corner.

The kids immediately ran away from the scary stare. "…the hard work you put on those lovely plants were wasted again. I know how you don't want to cause unnecessary conflicts but should I intervene? I am the caretaker for all the children here."

"It's okay. Done…" Itachi finally finished putting the plant back to a better state. "We're still kids, it's only natural."

*pat*

"?" The boy looked up to see her giving him a gentle smile.

"Now, now Itachi, how many times have I told you to stop saying things like an old man."

"Right, Of course, I'll try to fix it." He sometimes forgot he was only a little boy.

"Good, you're only a child so please try to enjoy it as long as you can."

"Yes Sister Chasy, if you'll excuse me. I need to head out now."

Itachi then grabbed his tiny gardening tools before heading inside to prepare to head out to his part time jobs.

"That boy…" The elderly woman sighed at the child's action. She was proud but worried about all the part time jobs he had been doing for the orphanage.

….

"That Itachi, why is he so weird!? Urgghh!"

"I know right? Trying to act all grown up to get Sister's favor."

"Maybe we should do something even more to stop him?"

"And what are you three kids plotting again?"

All three turned to see a very angry young lady wearing the same attire as Sister Chasy.

"Run away! It's Sister Izami!"

"Not on my watch!" The woman grabbed the ring leader's ear and the other two shirts.

"Since you three are so energetic, maybe you can help me with today's chore." She had a scary grin.

"NOOO! We already did our share!" The three shouted in complaint.

…

 **Noon**

After finishing lunch some of the older kids quickly headed outside to the local park to play with some of the orphanage soccer balls.

But things aren't always what they seem.

"Hey! No fair! We did what you ask!"

"Please return it!"

"Yeah! Sister will be sad!"

*Smack!*

*Thud!*

"Sora!"

One of the older orphanage children was pushed into the dirt with a hard blow. The other two went quickly to his side.

"Hehehe… sorry brats, I lied!" Three high school boys were conning off the orphanage kids with a book inscribe with the word 'Diary'.

They had a deal that if the kids brought them something good they'll give back a certain book that was important enough for them to act the way they are.

"What is going on?" Itachi enters the scene while carrying some stuff on his hand.

"hehe…" One of the three high school boys smirks.

…

"I-Itachi! What happened!?" Sister Izumi quickly knelt down before Itachi the moment he and three other kids arrive back.

"I'll be fine." Itachi show no concern to his ruffed up appearance.

"No, you're not! What happened?!" She turned her scary gaze to the other kids who flinched at her stare.

"Ah… Ah…"

"It's because of us! Itachi-nii got hurt and his money taken! Waaaa!" One of the kids spoke up while crying.

"We're… sorry! We didn't know it was yours! Waaa!" And another confessed.

One of them gave her back something.

"My diary?" Sister Izumi was a bit shocked. She thought she had lost it somewhere.

"Sora, is this true?" Sister Izumi turned to the only boy who hadn't spoken a word but struggling to hold his tears.

"It's…. It's… all his fault!" The boy points at Itachi.

"Sora! We do not blame others!" Sister Izumi chided.

Itachi didn't say anything and just step forward toward the boy name Sora, Itachi was currently the oldest kid in the orphanage.

*pat*

"?"

"Don't worry, everything is fine now." Itachi words shaken the boy a little bit.

*slap* The boy smack his Itachi's hand away from his head.

"N-No! It's not! You could've beaten them! But you just stop and apologize and bow to them!"

"….." The others listen as the boy shouted at Itachi with all his voice could take him.

"….." Itachi didn't interrupt, he let the boy vent.

"You could've been so cool *hic* if you've just hit back *hic* they beat you up and took your money you work so hard to get!"

*thump*

*thump*

The boy slams his small fist on Itachi but it wasn't that even painful for Itachi.

"You're just a coward! *hic* we could've gotten Sister Izumi's dairy back on our own! *hic* why did you have to be such a lame hero like that!?"

The boy couldn't hold his tears anymore. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say anymore.

"Do you hate me?" Itachi asked.

"Ah… *sniff* what are you talking about *sniff*?" The boy now on his chest didn't want to face him. They were only a few inch different in height but Itachi had the upper hand.

"Sora, I won't say that I had no reason when I did what I done. I wanted to teach you something." He meant why he didn't fought back.

"What are you saying? *sniff* Teach?"

"Mm." Itachi nods, "I don't want you to grow up knowing brute force can fix your problems."

"*sniff* what are you talking about? They were really mean and they hurt you."

"Yes, they did."

"*sniff then…"

"But we're still here together, aren't we?"

"!" Sister Izumi was a bit surprised at the way Itachi was speaking. It was like she was looking at a very wise old man.

"I don't get it *sniff*"

*pat*

"You will, someday." Itachi then left the kids to Sister Izumi's care since he needed to prepare for his next part-time job.

…..

 **Afternoon**

Three elderly people were carrying vegetables and one young boy carried a larger amount for them as he finally placed it on a truck that waited for them off the small path they were walking on.

This was one of his part-time jobs, helping the elderly resident in town with numerous labor works. He also gets pay a reasonable amount or sometimes delicious vegetables and meat for his work.

"Good work boy, you really help us old folks once again."

"I should be the one thanking Sarenji-san, Kotonomi-san and Yukumari-san. I was able to get money for the orphanage." Itachi bows to the three elderly people.

"Ahahaha! Are you really a kid… boy!? Ahahaha!" The old man laughs.

"Itachi-kun, maybe you should reconsider my offer and let me adopt you?"

"No fair you old hag, I asked Itachi-kun first."

"It's Itachi's decision, and you're older than me."

Itachi smiles at the friendly people he had gotten to meet.

"This second chance in life… I think I'll never regret it."

Yes, the boy was reincarnated to lead a normal life. He also retained the memories of his past life along with some other stuff.

At first he felt numb at the continues fate of not being able to rest after his experienced with the forbidden resurrection but things ended quite better than he expected, instead of a problematic life, he was given a rather normal life.

He didn't hate, He whole heartily embraced it, even with being an orphan and being shun by some of the other kids. He still likes this new life.

"I'll be going now."

"Of course, of course. Give my regards to Sister Chasy for me!"

The three wave their goodbyes.

"…."

"…" His thoughts were silent but one phrase.

"Sasuke… I hope your enjoying as much as I am." He still had regrets but felt reassured that he was able to know that his little brother has so many people that supported him.

"…"

"Hm?" He heard a faint noise around the river bank as he slowly stopped his pace.

"….." Focusing his eye sight, he saw a few numbers of people under the bridge not too far from his spot.

Rimming through his pockets Itachi pulls out a sling-shot, "This will do."

* * *

 **Koharu's P.O.V**

My name is Koharu Tachibana, I am a 16 year old high school girl. And I have the most wonderful family. A mother who works in a business firm with a cool and graceful attitude, a father who's a bit eccentric while wearing a goofy smile and a little tomboy sister who's a year younger than me.

Yep, I love my family. Though, I would've loved to have a little brother or sister to bond with since my little sister can be a bit difficult. Well, like dad always says you can't have everything.

Everyday going to school can be a bit difficult, having a few friends I didn't have any of them living close to me. So, it can be a bit unpleasant going home alone since my house is farther away from school and the fact that I have to walk alone home is sort of dangerous.

My sister attends another school closer to home and mom is always busy. But Dad always came to pick me up, but today he was really late.

With the sun starting to set, I couldn't wait for dad anymore, so I head out on my own.

I am a bit embarrassed to say it but the gazes the guys are giving tend to wandered off all over me and it is uncomfortable. This was why I am a bit nervous around men aside from my family.

But today, things fell into a disaster. Some guys from my school I don't know followed me on my way home. I didn't put much into it since there was the idea that they also live nearby.

But… I kept on being followed. It wasn't right after a solid half an hour. Now I believe that this wasn't a normal day.

I suddenly start sprinting and run as fast as I can but that was one of the biggest mistake I ever made since they were able to keep up with me in no time.

"!?"

They knocked me off my feet.

My glasses fell down and they kicked it away.

They dragged me under the bridge away from the general view.

I scream and cried but no one was around at the time.

They quickly cover my mouth with a cloth containing something that made me paralyzed.

My body… I couldn't move. I don't know what kind of expression I was holding on to but I was extremely terrified.

"Sorry, Koharu-san, but we can't let others know about this. Hehehe…"

This can't be happening. This is not right. Please let this be only a dream. I don't want to be rape…

No…

No…..

NO…

"NOO!"

I smash my head to the guy before me with all the strength I had left and shouted.

*SMACK!*

But my strength was futile against three guys, I never felt this helpless before. They gave me a few bruise.

"Mom… Dad… Yuika…" I cried but I couldn't shout anymore with the tight cloth around my mouth and head.

My body now was completely stiff and paralyzed.

"Dude, how long will the drug last?"

"It'll wear off after a few hours. But that's plenty of time."

The moment I look up again, I can only felt fear as they draw closer to me with sickening smirks.

"…" I tried to struggle but it wasn't possible. They started ripping my school blouse and skirt.

"Hey, I want to go first."

"No way, I got hit by her. So I have to do it first."

"Shut up you two, we can take it slowly hehe…"

Please… Please… Someone… help!

"And this wa-! Ack!"

*Smash!*

"…"

*thud!* I don't know what was happening, without my glasses I couldn't see very well.

But I think one of the guys before me suddenly fell down.

"What? Hey wake up."

"He's unconscious, and is this a… marble?"

"huh?"

*Smash!*

*Smash!*

*Smash!*

"Argghhh!"

"UGHHH!"

*thud!*

*thud!*

I had a little hope that someone heard my call for help, even thought I couldn't shout out loud.

…..

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Oi, did you hear that?" One of the elder people that see off Itachi mumbles and looked down from the bridge they were walking on.

"My goodness!" The others also saw the scene of a high school girl half naked and three high school boys fallen on the ground.

…..

 **Koharu's P.O.V**

Even with my eye sight being a little hazy, I could see the fallen bodies of the three guys who almost rape me.

"*sob* *sob*"

I started shedding more tears. I still couldn't move but I was relief as well as scared.

"What happened here!?"

"Young lady are you okay?!"

"What is going on!?"

Three elderly looking people ran down from the bridge and started asking question.

But I couldn't hold my fear anymore.

"Ahhhh!" I cried as the elderly woman's shoulder me with a gentle hug.

"It's okay dear, its okay." She started comforting me.

Now, I just wanted to go home.

"What happened here?"

"There only unconscious but…"

From their looks I can tell that had figured what was happening here or atleast what might happen but at the time I was just too scared to think of anything.

"Hey, aren't this marbles Itachi-kun's?"

"Yes, I gave him some of my collections."

The three elderly people gave off a relief sigh for some reason, "That boy…" They figured he saved the girl without getting notice.

I don't know what they were talking about but they seem to have small but proud smile on their faces when they talk about the marble and a boy.

...

 **Normal P.O.V**

*thud!*

"Ah! Sorry kid, I wasn't looking." A man with glasses and black spiky hair along with a tall but average built knocked over a kid when he was running.

"It's fine, but please sir, don't run too fast on this road. There are a lot of rocks to stumble on." Itachi dusted the dirt off his butt and short.

"Sorry, sorry. Here's your sling-shot and thanks for the advice." The man gave the boy back his item and quickly dash again leaving a boy to sweat dropped.

"He didn't listen." The boy sweat dropped and again made his way back home.

….

The man that had knock down Itachi a moment ago was now currently embracing and calming his daughter, the young girl name Koharu.

He was pretty mad when he heard what had happened.

He cursed himself for being late to pick her up.

"*sob* Dad… I'm sorry *sob* I'm sorry I didn't wait *sob*" She was able to move and talk again when the police and paramedics came with medicines.

The girl hiccups with every word coming out of her mouth as she hugged her father while crying.

"No Haru… it was my fault." The man clenched his teeth and tried to contain his anger.

He had gotten a call early by some old folks from the tone he heard. They told him they got his number from his daughter.

When they told him what had happened he dash out of the house leaving a bewildered wife and daughter.

"Thank you, thank you. *drip*" the man kept bowing to the three old folks that he thought had saved his daughter. He also let lose a few tears of relief.

"No, no, it wasn't us who saved your daughter."

This got both the father and daughter attention.

"But… *hic* the marbles… *hic*" The girl mumbles out.

"Yes, they were indeed mine but I gave them to a young lad who helps us with work so very often." One of the old folks smiles at them, as if they were proud.

"I bet Itachi-kun must have used his Sling-shot. He's eyes are like a hawk after all."

"Maybe it was a good thing we made it for him hehe."

"Yes, that boy is certainly a reliable young lad unlike some… *sigh*"

While the three elderly folks kept on talking about Itachi, the man cuts in and asked where he could find the young hero and thank him.

The police came and took the boys to the station on what they'll do with them as well as called their parents on what had happened.

Kaito was pretty mad and almost smash a wooden stick from the police men to beat the boys senseless for what they did to his daughter. The people around the gathered stop him and tried to calm him down.

The boys were now publically humiliated and now would not be able to live a normal life in the town anymore.

But more importantly, their victim, the girl now got a scar for life. Having nightmares about the event, she slowly recovered. But she was now afraid to talk to guys outside her family. Thought she was still able to having conversation with little kids since she knew that her savior was a little boy.

* * *

 **Orphanage (A few days later)**

*knock*

*knock*

"Yes?" Sister Chasy opened the door to the front door.

Thought she did not expect the next word that came out of the people in front of her door steps.

...

Four people were sitting in the orphanage living room with the three a family of three facing Sister Chasy.

"I see, so Itachi-kun saved your daughter."

"Right, you don't know how happy we are." The same man name Kaito Tachibana worded out with a happy smile while her daughter who had been saved get comforted by his wife beside him.

"But he disappeared before we could even thank him. And since my daughter had been affected by the incident quite badly we couldn't immediately come and gave our appreciation." The man's wife then started speaking; she introduced herself as Kyouka Tachibana. She was also just as beautiful as her daughter.

"I see… well, if it's Itachi than I believe the young man did such a heroic thing without telling anyone. That boy… *sigh*"

Sister Chasy and the orphanage couldn't afford a T.V. and they were lack on any news. There only link to such news were from the newspaper but unfortunately no one knows the real face of the little hero since the few people who knew him decided to not tell anything. Itachi also didn't say anything so no in the orphanage knew it was him.

Some of the kids around started fake-play the little hero in the news for fun and admiration of such a hero.

"Wait, you didn't know? He didn't tell anyone? Why?" The girl who was quite the whole time asked about her little hero.

"Itachi… he's a really mysterious boy."

She really got their attention.

"He's very intelligent for a boy his age, he not only helps around the orphanage, he even takes up part time jobs to help with the expenses, even after telling him so much not do things like that. It was strange at first but we came to accept and appreciate his hard work. But this boy… he is such a fool." The elderly woman sighed again.

"Eh? Why? He sounds such a nice boy for doing so much." Kyouka Tachibana asked.

"Yes, he is a good child but the boy always puts his needs and wants away for the people around him. He goes great length for the kids and this orphanage, even though some of the kids don't like him."

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" The man, Kaito laughs out with a hardy grin.

"Dad! You're being rude!" Koharu shush her father.

"Such a fine young man, I've decided! You see today we came not only to give our thanks and appreciation but we were wondering if we can adopt our daughter's little hero." The man was really serious about it.

"I'm sorry that won't be possible."

"Eh?" The three were surprised at her quick response.

"Hold on. Isn't this an orphanage?" The man asked with a confuse expression.

"To tell you the truth, this isn't the first time a family wanted to adopt Itachi. Some had vile reasons than the others."

"We have no intention of doing anything to him! We only want what's best!" The woman now was getting angry since she thought the elderly lady was accusing them for something bad.

"Calm down honey, but I can understand since he's such an amazing boy. But can't you think about it? We're moving today and we wanted to take him with us and join our family."

"I am sorry but the main problem isn't simple. Itachi… doesn't seem to be keen on being adopted. In fact he already decided to leave the orphanage when he enters high school."

"I see…" The man and wife were a bit disappointed. They knew they can't force a child so they decided it was best to give up.

"Can I atleast see him? I want to thank him." Koharu asked with a sadden expression.

"I would love to give you the chance dear but unfortunately the boy and my assistant Sister Izami are out of town to retrieve an important package." The woman felt sorry for the young girl and also bad for destroying her chance to meet her hero. It was all bad timing.

"Then please, could you atleast give him this present as an appreciation." Kyouka handed the elderly woman a basket of bakery goods.

"Come on you two, let's head home we still need to packed up."

Before they could get to the door Koharu quickly had an idea. "Wait!"

The girl quickly took out a piece of paper and wrote down something before handing it to Sister Chasy. "Please give this to him. I want him to know I am really greatful for saving me."

"Of course, I'll see to it." The elderly words made Koharu feel a little bit relief and happy.

The Tachibana family then leaves the orphanage and packed up before moving out of the town. They truly wanted to adopt the boy, but things didn't exactly go their way.

One of their reasons for moving out of town was for their daughter that almost got rape.

* * *

 **Itachi's P.O.V**

This life I am living is a nice one. There was no need for anyone to die seamlessly, no war disrupting the lives of civilian and a world where chances are given to the ones who deserve them.

This is how I see this world from the little time I had spent in the orphanage.

But fate is a fickle one, and it seems my life with the family I came to know and love in this orphanage is breaking.

"Father John! Please! We can leave anyone behind! No child can survive alone here!"

Sister Chasy currently was in a conversation with someone in the phone the moment she got the package I and Sister Izumi had retrieved from the nearest Post Office.

I immediately knew what was happening from the conversation and the package she opened.

I already understand that anything or anyone can't be perfect. This world might be free from war and mass destruction but still it has problems one can't fix.

"Itachi-nii-san… what is going on?" One of the younger children in the orphanage came to me and asked.

A couple of them also stood behind. They must have heard the loud noises Sister Chasy was making.

"Are we in trouble?" One of them asked me again.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

They seem to be nervous about the situation. I shouldn't blame them since it is a serious matter.

"Don't worry…" It's the only thing I can do for them. "I'll make sure everything will be alright." I mean what I said.

I gave them a gentle smile and they seem to respond positively before I send them back to bed.

"Itachi…" Sister Izumi then ushered me to go to bed since I had a long day. I obliged since fatigue started enveloping me.

"You can't take all of us right?"

"How did you….?"

….

"Itachi are you sure?"

I was lying again to myself.

"Yes."

"No! Itachi, I know this is a serious problem but we're not leaving anyone behind, especially you!"

I was currently inside Sister Chasy's office with both Sisters.

"…" I didn't respond back, it would've been meaningless.

"Sister Chasy! He can't! We can get enough donations for all the kids to go, please reconsider!"

I felt happy she care so much.

"Sister Izumi, my hands are tied. We only have a few hours until we need to head to America."

"Then… Then… THEN! Please request to them to give us more time! Even if Itachi stays there are a lot more kids we can't take with us!"

She was right, the plane tickets the people from America send to Sister Chasy was not nearly enough and since the orphanage was also short in money, there wasn't much they could do.

"Here, I believe this would be enough." It was my turned to give back to them, it might be not much for all what they had given me but it's what I can give now.

"This…!?"

"Itachi… isn't this… your life saving?" Of course, I did a lot of part time jobs since coming here and it seems my biological parents in this world left me something before they passed on.

They didn't seem to be please at my decision. Still I already made up my mind.

"Even though I should tell you not to use it, but with this amount even you would be able to come with us."

Sister Izumi eyes look at me with a frustrating expression, "Itachi… what are you thinking? Isn't this you're hard earn money?"

"Itachi-kun, do you not want to go with us to America?"

The question Sister Chasy asked hit me hard.

"I'm sorry but I can't come." I want to but I can't. The reason was not something I could tell them.

*hug*

"Why!? I just don't understand you Itachi!"

I was surprised by Sister Izumi soft embrace, though I didn't mind it.

*drip* She cried, I could only listen as the room filled with a soft silent mood.

…..

Next morning… I woke up early with the decision I had made.

It seems it was inevitable, but I can't complain. They have given me so much, so many things I could never have alone. It's time I given them a little less weight to carry, it's all I can do for now.

"Itachi-nii! You can't!"

"Itachi-nii-san! I don't want you to go!"

"If… *hic* your staying *hic* I'll stay too!"

A lot of those kids cried as they stubbornly tried to persuade me but it was not possible.

"It's okay, I'll be fine. I'm getting adopted, so don't cause too much trouble when I'm not around okay?"

There wasn't anything more I could say.

They eventually settle down as they got in a school bus they hire to head to the airport since they were a lot of them.

"Itachi, here."

"?" I carefully look at the piece of paper Sister Chasy gave me. "Isn't this Ishigawa-san's address?"

"Yes, this old friend of mine was willingly happy to take you in. He's bit grumpy and living alone, maybe staying with him might brighten his last few days."

"Thank-"

"Hold on their Itachi-kun, it should me thanking you for all you have done for the orphanage and the kids. And I don't know why you don't want to leave Japan but I know you have a good reason, so stay safe child."

I am going to miss them.

"Okay." I gave her a small smile as she patted my head.

"Itachi."

Sister Izumi suddenly knelt down in front of me and planted a soft kiss on my fore-head. I was surprised again.

"Don't every do anymore dangerous things okay?"

"…"

"I know you can take care of yourself but please remember you're still a child, so don't push yourself to hard."

I know it was hard for them… still I believe this was the best option. But they trusted me enough to see that I was capable. I might regret if I linger into it too much.

"Itachi-nii! Bye! Bye!"

"I'll never forget you!" Sora too shouted from the bus.

"Bye Bye! Itachi-nii-san!"

I wave back, I might have a shed a few tears but I guess it was inevitable for me. The family I came to enjoy and love the moment I came to this world was out of my sight.

"haa…." Was it getting colder? Yet, it should've been summer.

Taking my strap bag with all the necessities I had on, I finally left the home I've had made so much memories.

This place was now an abandon orphanage home. Maybe someday I'll come back here and built one of my own. This dream doesn't seem too bad.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **This fanfic will only consist of only three chapters.**

 **And the real storyline will enact on the last chapter.**

 **Cousin (Strong) hope you can feel better. I tried by hardest.**

… **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kind (girl): Cousin (strong), like this story and help me on some plots.**

 **Kind (girl): There were information errors in the previous chapter.**

 **Characters**

 **Kyouka tachibana – Married and Mother of two girls. (A beautiful woman but an even more beautiful mother and wife. She will do anything for the future of her family.)**

 **Yuika Tachibana –** **Older** **daughter of the Tachibanas. (Age: 17) (A bit of a tomboy girl but still is just as beautiful like her sister and mother. She has confusing feelings for Itachi.)**

 **Koharu Tachibana –** **Younger** **daughter of the Tachibanas. (Age: 16) (The airheaded girl that seems to some issue with male but gradually getting better and also sometimes may act like a yandere when a certain black hair hero is included.)**

 **Kaito Tachibana O.C – Married and Father of two girls. (He looks like (A quirky man that is quite reliable even with his dumb actions but most importantly a father and husband that loves his family.)**

 **Itachi Uchiha – The hero that needed a normal life. (Age: 12)**

 **The Itachi in this fanfic is really adorable and can be mistaken for a girl.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. I am just someone who uses fanfiction to scurry away from reality.**

 **Chapter-2**

* * *

Within a town up in the more northern region of Japan, two people, one boy and one old man sat on the corridor while watching the clear scenery of the backyard.

"It's already been three month since you arrived Itachi."

"It seems so, and I am grateful to you for taking me in Ishigawa-san."

"Come now, Stop calling me like we're stranger Itachi, you're like a grandson to me."

"I shouldn't, it would be disrespectful."

*grab* Even thought the old man was really old, he still had enough strength to pull the boy under his arm and sat him down beside him.

"Nonsense! We became a family the moment I accept you in my household."

"Then… Toto-san." Itachi smiles at the old man's kindness.

"Better… Now Itachi, could you bring the fan out? The heat is killing this old man." As if the energy he had earlier disappeared, the old man lazily lay on the entrance to the background.

"I'm sorry Toto-san, but the town including the house is currently having a black out."

"Ughh… stupid summer for killing this old one's mood." The old man wasn't sure who to even blame.

But Itachi understands the old man as the heat was also getting to him, "How about I slice us some of the watermelon I've been growing?"

"Thank you Itachi~" The man had a happy bliss expression at the mentioning of a cooling idea.

Itachi walks out toward the backyard and puts on a pair of sandal. He had a little garden where he could grow anything he wanted and now he was currently cultivating summer crops like watermelon and pulses etc.

Turning to the house, Itachi stares at the house he has been living for the past three months. A two decent story Japanese style house and besides the main building there were two other building.

A private dojo and a storage house, the old man, Toto Ishigawa had an average large property where he even has a pond containing sea life like turtles and such.

The old man was rich in a way, due to owning a large area where he rents houses to others or selling them.

But unfortunately the old man had no relatives, children or grandkids around since his wife had passed away and his only child dying on an accident with his grandkids.

He grew bitter the past few years but that all change when Itachi came to live with him. The old man cold demure softens gradually with Itachi's presence for the past few months or it may be because Itachi was everything in a grandchild he wanted i.e. Kind, wise, and strong.

"Itachi, it looks like the new family renting the next door house finally arrived. How about you bring them some of your watermelons?"

Old man Toto was relaxing too much that he didn't want to get up and get out.

Itachi understands, he knew the old man was having moving around much with his age. "Okay, I'll be right back."

"Take your time Itachi, I believe they have two kids. Maybe you can try socializing with them…"

"Then Toto-san, you should come with me to socialize too."

"No, no, I have enough back pains going outside. Besides, I am still currently enjoying the melon you've grown." The old man started spitting the seeds off his mouth.

"Then, I won't be long."

"Also Itachi could you stop by the super market to buy some vinegar and soy sauce?"

"Anything else?"

"No, just that."

Itachi then slice and pack the water melon equally as it was a cinch for him in handling tools.

With every necessity he needed on, the boy headed out.

* * *

 **Itachi's P.O.V**

*knock*

*knock*

*knock*

"Hold on, I'm coming!"

I really need to find a way for Ishi-… Toto-san to get out of the house. Coming here is one his main duty as the area's landlord after all (meaning the old man owns the whole houses from 8 blocks from his main house). Age and time really is a problem for him.

"Hello, can I help you young lady?"

A man came out and immediately mistaken me for a girl.

Well, the yukata I'm wearing has a feminine touch. I had no choice but to wear it since it was a problematic laundry day. But other than that, I shouldn't been mistaken as a girl.

I think I met this man before.

"Sir, I think you got the wron-!?"

I wasn't able to fix the mistake as another person came in. "Dear, who is it?"

A beautiful woman with a tall stature like model came next.

"Nothing much, this little lady here brought us water melons. Great, right!?"

*swipe*

This adult man just swiped it out of my hand before I could give it.

*smack!*

"What did I say about thinking before acting?! You're being rude to her."

I would've intervened by now but the woman was currently scolding the kneeling man like a mother was chiding her child.

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" Another person came and I guess from here appearance must be the daughter of the two adult in front of me. And like mother she's also beautiful. Wearing glasses and having the same hair color as her mother, she has a certain mature impression. I guess she must be a student from the reference book she was holding.

"Koharu, just leave them be, it's probably dad causing more mishaps!" Someone shouted from further inside. Another daughter?

"Koharu-chan… help daddy out here *sniff*"

"Mom, please don't be too hard on dad."

"Noo… don't leave daddy like this!"

"I can't believe you took this young girl's watermelon like a thieving cat! Maybe losing your liquor privilege was not enough."

The new neighbors… what an unusual family…

"Excuse me, but I'm a boy." I do not understand why anyone would mistake me like this.

"….."

Did they really think of me as a girl?

"…."

"….."

"Ehhh!?"

Looks like all of them believe I was a girl.

…

After a few minutes, they dragged me into their living room and before I know it I was forcefully sat down and more specifically on the lap of their daughter with the glasses.

"So… you're like this because you were doing the laundry?"

"Yes, but I honestly didn't think my appearance would be so misleading."

"I think you should keep dressing like this. Hehe~"

"Ah…." This girl must be those types.

Maybe wearing a yukata while tying my hair in a pony tail wasn't the right decision even though I made the house works easier. Will this change when I grow older? I hope. I don't like the idea of correcting others of my gender every-time.

"Hm~ Hm~" The two, mother and daughter were inspecting me while lightly touching my hair.

"Excuse me." I couldn't grasp it so I tried getting off, well… I tried and failed. Despite these two appearances, they're quite strong.

"Yes~?" The dim blond hair glass wearing girl answered while happily touching me.

"A-Ah…." I flinched at the soft breath the girl breathes through my ear, "Could I sit on the couch… and could you tell me why you suddenly brought me here?"

"Yeah! Yeah! I don't want my little angle and beautiful wife around some random pretty boy!" I wouldn't blame him.

"Dad's right! All men can't be trusted!" The other daughter? She seems to have the same hair color as her father.

"That's right! Listen to Yuika here! Wait… Yuika-chan I'm a man too… you don't trust your father? That's not right, right?" This man seems really familiar.

"Dad you're an exception."

"Thank goodness…"

"You're not a man dad, you're like the second mom of the house."

"Ack!?"

Now she's pointing a mean finger at me, a protective sibling. "And Haru! You shouldn't just let someone guy sits on your lap! Or were you lying about your fear of men?"

"But he's a young and girly boy." I don't really look that feminine…. Right?

"Haru, that question is wrong on so many levels."

*grab!* And now they're pulling me from both sides. Why are they so strong?

"Let him go!"

"No Nee-san!"

I didn't think coming here would've caused this much problems.

I raise my hand since I want their attention. "I would like to vouch for them too."

"You do?" Both father and tomboy daughter asked in unison. This family is going to be the new neighbor… will I be fine?

"Yes, I don't think I should be in here since I am just a stranger. So if you could let me go?"

"Oh…" The mother of the house nods, "Then what were you doing in front of our door?"

She asked me something she should've asked a few minutes ago.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, I'm from the neighboring house and I came to give the water melons as a house-gift."

"*chomp* *chomp* thanks for the gift, with the power out, it was getting really hot." A part from the man before me, it seems all them have a certain class and charm.

*grab*

"Kyouko-chan! Wait!"

"… yes?"

*gulp* Tricking his wife to finish the fruit… He's a unique husband.

"You'll never catch me! Haha!"

"Get back here, you lousy husband!"

"I'm not lousy! I'm lazy!"

I think it was the right time to go home.

*grab* the glass wearing girl who is also taller than me stopped me.

"You're… Your name, its Itachi right?"

"Yes." I nod and her expression… Was she trembling?

"…"

"….." All of them seem to stop and turned their attention at me.

"Did you used to leave in an o-orphanage?" The girl touched my cheek as if wanting something from me.

*huff* her eyes shaking, and her expression change from earlier.

*thud!* I was surprised. She literally pushed me on the ground.

"You're him…. You're him RIGHT!?" I am a bit surprised to say anything.

"You've got to be! You still a kid and they say he too was! You have to be!" Why is she talking about… Have I met her before?

She started touching my neck and chest with a desperate expression while tears drop without stopping.

*drip*

"You have to be! You have to be him! You're my hero right!?" I'm not mad or angry when she pushed me down, rather… I am… surprise? yes but sad about her desperate expression. She seems such a nice girl with a good future.

What am I even saying?

She asked me if I am from an orphanage… maybe I'll atleast answer her that.

"Ye-!?"

* **!?** *

"Haru, you need to calm down!"

"Koharu, stop this! Yuika get her medications!"

"R-Right!"

They pulled her away from me. And she started thrashing and screamed. Was there something wrong with her? She looked normal earlier but now…

"NO! He's my hero!"

"I need him!"

"Let me go!"

"I'm not crazy! He's here! He's really here!"

I want to help them sort out whatever problem this was but I am just a stranger and since I am such, involving myself in something personal might not be the right decision.

"Koharu! Have you forgotten!? The boy who saved you left Japan with the orphanage!"

"Haru-chan, please calm down. There are people with the same name too."

*thud*

She fell down on her knees. Their words must have finally gone through.

"*drip* I… I…"

"It's okay Koharu, its okay, Mama and papa are here."

She silently stares into me with a frozen expression, while tears fell from her eyes.

Getting up, I just stare at the scene.

"Sorry about this but could you…"

"I understand, I'll leave at once."

….

The man escorted me outside and apologized for the scene I saw and also asked me not to spread what had happened.

"Well, good day to you…"

"Oh yes, we didn't introduce our self. My name is Kaito Tachibana. You can call me Kaito since we're neighbors."

Now, I finally remember. Tachibana-san was the man I saw when I was still living with the orphanage.

"And Itachi-kun, I know this might be a bit stupid but could you avoid any kind of contact with Koharu for a while. You saw how she was and since we're neighbors it might be hard but if you could…"

I had to cut in, "Hold on Tachibana-san."

"You can call me Kaito, Itachi-kun."

"Right." This man is too trusting, "This is just a thought but is this _illness_ of hers a serious problem."

"Oh… I guess it's sort of a problem only if the name Itachi and young kid is included."

There are others with the same name huh?

"Your too trusting Tachibana-san, you just told me something that could cause problems for your own daughter."

"Don't worry about the small stuff. I have a great intuition when trusting people and my intuition says that you're a good kid." Did he had to grin and gave me a weird thumb up pose…

"Thanks…?"

*rub* "When the tension dies down, come and visit again neighbor." After messing my hair the man left with a hardy grin.

"I should keep this a secret from Toto-san."

Whatever the case, I quickly head back so that I don't encounter more people who might misunderstand by gender.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

Days went by and Itachi did his best avoiding any kind of contact from the younger daughter of the Tachibana residents.

"…."

"Hm? Did that shrub just moved." The airheaded Koharu glanced at her neighbor's front greenery of a shrub.

"Haru! Dad's hogging the take-outs again!"

"Co…ming!" Giving up on her curiosity the girl heads back inside.

"….." Itachi's head pops out of the shrub and he quickly got out and threw the garbage in the bin before heading back inside.

….

Weeks went by and still it was the same ordeal with our protagonist.

"Dad something's strange."

"What is it? Is it another stalker! Oi! Bastard, come out here!" The man quickly ran inside to only come back with a baseball bat.

The younger daughter shook her head, "No Dad, look." The glass wearing girl points at their neighbor back-yard.

"Laundries hanging?"

"Um."

"What is so strange about that Haru?"

"It's just that… a minute ago there was no laundry hanging but the second I turn away, they suddenly appear."

"!?" The man flinched and he realized something. "Itachi-kun is still hiding from Haru. It's impressive he's doing so fine for the past week but my little girl will realized something about the strangeness. If only I was out of my suspension, I wouldn't need to handle this."

"Ahahah…" Kaito, like the awkward dad he is laughs nervously, "Must be one of Ishigawa-san's quick House maids."

"Quick housemaids?"

"Yeah, yeah… you know the old man's a bit of a lazy joe…"

"Dad, you're not in a position to say like that."

*thud* the man fell on his knees. Hurt, well inside anyway. "You know I'm only suspended Haru! Don't dise your dad like that old creeper of a neighbor!" The man had tears in his eyes.

"I heard that Tachibana! Do you want me to the raise the interest in your morgadge?!" the old Ishagawa shouted from the other side of the yard fence.

"I'm sorry! Please, Please, my wife would kill me!" The man begged, bow before the original land owner as well as house.

"I'm sorry Toto-san, my dad can be a bit much but please can you not head into outside the contract." The glass wearing girl bows with an apologetic aura.

"…hmm…" The old man sighed, "Don't worry, if you can put this dog of father…"

"I'm not a dog!" Kaito retorted.

"…in check then there won't be no need for such drastic measures." The old man then left back inside to rest more.

"Thank you, Toto-san." Koharu was well acquainted with their neighbor slash presently land and house owner.

"H-Haru…?" The man tried to call out her daughter.

"I'm telling mom." The girl went back in with a menacing aura. She was not please that her father almost did something problematic.

She also already forgot about the strange thing she saw earlier.

"No Haru! You can't!" The father chase after with a desperate expression.

"…."

"*sigh* Itachi-kun, is this really necessary." The old Ishigawa came out again and stare down at the boy hiding beside the shed and away from the neighbor's view.

"I'm sorry Toto-san but Tachibana-san asked me for his daughter's well being and mental health."

"I know… you already told me. But what cause them to do such a stupid and unusual action."

"I…." Itachi already knew the reason as he asked the father Tachibana a week ago about how and why his daughter was like that. "I did what I saw was right back then. Yet, it only led to more problems." He figured out it was the girl he saved from the three guys.

The girl had dreams or rather many nightmares of herself getting rape yet in the end she was always saved by a young boy name Itachi but she could figure what he really looked like. Thus, it resulted her to crazy everything she hears or see a young boy with the name Itachi. Kaito Tachibana and Kyoko Tachibana did their best for their daughter but this illness of hers needs time to be really heal.

"Well then, whatever you do, don't push yourself too hard."

"Okay."

"I'm serious Itachi-kun, you a strange boy and the fact that you push yourself too much for others is in a way a great deed but you also need to think about yourself too."

"…"

"*sighed* Come on inside, I just order some udon for lunch."

"Right, I'll come in after I finish hanging the laundry."

"Hurry, you know how I love udon."

* * *

The New Year arrived and it was time for the year to start for the students of the town, and also the time where our young hero to experience the school life again.

(I'm gonna be vague with this, so I wouldn't explain what the school name is and how their uniform looks like. Just image a typical high school world in a town.)

"Hey, hey, did you hear. We're having a new transfer student."

"Really?"

"Do you think it's strange since it's the third year?"

"It is, but it doesn't mean it hasn't happened before, though these kinds of transfers are usually smart students."

"Man… you just made that up didn't you?"

"….."

"Okay, everyone take your seat. We're having a new transfer student."

A girl came in with a beautiful dim luscious blond hair and also wearing glasses. She had a mature aura on herself.

"Hello, my name is Koharu Tachibana. Due to my mom's work I just moved here not too long ago. It's nice to know all of you." After writing down her name, the girl bows with a captivating smile.

"Sugoi… check her out. She's hot and big oppai."

"Dude shut up, they'll hear you…" Two boys whispered to each other.

"She looks nice."

"Yeah, nice…"

"Let's give her a welcoming prank later."

"Right."

"Got it." Some of the girls had other intentions, though mostly jealously within them.

"Right…" The teacher was also a bit captivated by the Koharu's warm aura. "Is there any seat available?"

"…." While the boys and some girls raise their hand.

Seeing it was a hassle to let things change the man saw two seats available in the back.

"Tachibana-san, you can seat over in the back."

"Hai."

Some boys were happy to seat near such an angle while others lost their chance.

*knock*

*knock*

"Principle? Can I help you?" The homeroom teacher asked since it was unusual for the head of the school to come directly without any announcement.

"Ah yes, sorry about the sudden interruption but I came with a special case transfer student."

"Another? But I wasn't informed."

"Yes, even I was told only a recent ago from the regional education board."

"What? The board?"

"Come in."

"Hai."

And came in surprised all the students and teacher but not as much as Koharu who was getting a acquainted with some of the girls.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Itachi Uchiha and I'll be in your care." Itachi was also surprised when he was suddenly pushed into a higher class of education.

"A kid?"

"Wait, you said that smart kids transfer in this kind of year right?"

"ho ho… I told you so."

In this case, the girls had gushy feeling inside the moment they saw the drop-dead gorgeous pretty boy.

"Man, this is something I don't think I can handle." The home room teacher mumbles.

"Sorry to just hand you like this but this young boy is a genius according to the board and was immediately transfer here."

"I see…. That was rather vague of them."

"Well anyway, Uchiha-san please take you seat beside Tachibana-san. She's also a transfer like you so get to know one another."

"H-Hai…" Itachi did not expect that the moment he going in contact with his neighbor's daughter who had some mental problem.

"Sensei, isn't she too young and I mean like middle school young for high school? And why is a girl wearing the male's uniform." The class representative asked.

"Who knows…, it wasn't our decision. The board of education made this decision. And he's a boy."

"Ehhh!?"

While the boys were crying and shouting out how the world was so unfair, Itachi felt the younger Tachibana staring at him without looking at him.

"…" They started murmuring again

"You kids listen; we're having a surprise test today!" Since they were paying attention to class the teacher immediately lay in the test.

"Ehhh!?"

"Psst…" Hearing she was trying to get his attention, our hero Itachi glance to the younger Tachibana he was supposed to avoid.

"Hmm?" She threw him a piece of paper.

'Meet me in the school roof top on lunch break.' This were the words the paper had on, he just nod back making the girl smile.

"Has she gotten better?" Itachi wondered.

…

"This is incredible, Uchiha you score the highest mark. I know I said if you didn't get much it won't be a problem but this… is quite amazing."

"Ehh!?" For the third time the class erupted in another surprise scream.

The moment lunch break starts.

"Tachibana-san right? Do you want to eat lunch with us?"

"No, she's gonna eat with us!"

"Tachibana-san you really pretty and your hair are so amazing."

"Hehehe…. Thank you but I need to go to the… ah…" The girl was trying her best to be convincing. "…faculty room."

"Come on… it will just for a second."

"O-Okay…"

The girl quickly left after answering their questions.

"Ehh…? The two new transfer are both gone?"

"The girl left a while ago but the boy was nowhere to seen when lunch break started."

"Do you think they know each other?"

"Don't know…"

"But Uchiha-san looks so adorable… I wish I could give me a hug."

"I know, I know right? He's like one of the protagonist in one of my favorite BL novel."

"hehehehe….."

…

"?" Itachi sight was blinded by two hands.

"Who is it~?" The person who blinded the boy asked with a playful tone.

"Tachibana-san." Itachi then turned to see the girl standing behind him with a beautiful smile.

"Right! but…"

*!* The girl flickers his nose.

"You have to call me Koharu-chan from now on. We've been neighbors for a while… even though I haven't seen you after the first time."

She then took his side and she was pretty much taller than him. She indeed inherited her mother's beauty and stature as well as her father's weird personality.

"Can you tell me why you-!"

"You've been avoiding me haven't you? *puff*" The girl asked and she wasn't smiling anymore. She was pouting.

"Your father..-!"

"Dad was the one behind this huh? I'll make him pay for this…but you know."

"….."Itachi sweat dropped at the girl cutting in his every word.

The girl turned to Itachi with a bright smile, "This is the first time I ever met someone who hasn't look me with such a long gaze on me or any particular part of my body."

"Excuse me?" Itachi was at a loss at her sudden words.

"Yes, yes, like that. The way you look into my eyes and nowhere else is what I really came to like about you."

*rub*

The girl started lightly rubbing his hair, "You really have a soft and silky hair."

"Tachibana-san your father told me about your… _circumstances_."

"Oh?" Her expression changed that to a little depressed feature. "I guess you would know… I know it's not normal to do something like that, but I really, really, really want to meet my hero again, so sometimes I go a little crazy…"

"I see…"

"Hey, do you think I'm a disgusting person for thinking like this?" The girl knew her actions but sometimes can't contain, though in the end she still regrets her actions.

"I don't know how to should respond to that." He can't, he hardly knew the girl apart from being the girl he had saved and being neighbors.

*grab* the girl grabbed the helm of his sleeve, "…."

*flick* Itachi use his fingers and pushed the girl's fore-head like he used to do to his little brother.

"huh?"

"I'll only say this once, being human has a lot of demerits. Anyone can change but in the end the ones who can endure it are the kind of good people I like. How is that?"

Growing a smile, she misunderstands his words. "I'm sorry It-kun but I already have the guy of my dreams." She didn't know that the person she dreamt and said hero was standing right in front of her.

"Giving me a weird name and now saying more weird things… like father like daughter." Itachi groaned.

*growl~*

"Hm?"

"Sorry, but I didn't bring any lunch today. I thought we could grab something from the café-!?" Her eyes widen at the delicious food she just got consumed.

*….* Itachi shoved a seaweed roll in her mouth with a chopstick. "Is this really a 'normal life'?"

…..

The days after the second meeting with the girl did not end normally. Their meeting did change things quite a lot in a very unlikely problematic way for our hero.

One of them was the fact that, like father like daughter, the girl had a bit of a habit of surprising our protagonist in a very unusual way.

It was in a creepy way yet everything was forgiven because she was a really cute and a beautiful girl, even Toto Ishigawa, the grumpy old man was effected well everyone except Itachi forgiven such actions.

After a month of getting to know one another, the boy has gotten used to her quirky actions.

It was night, "Tachibana-san, you haven't gotten over it, haven't you?" Itachi also wondered how the girl was able to get in his room as well as house for the fact without waking the others up.

"It-kun, its Haru-nee-chan to you."

*smack!*

"Ow~"

Any normal teenager walking down puberty would've had a hard time controlling their desires for the beautiful well endow girl but Itachi was no normal boy, his memories of his past life and the struggle he endure made him unfazed to the girl's seductive features. Though it doesn't mean he was dense to the girl's beauty.

"It's already night, so just sleep quietly." Itachi get up from the bed, letting the girl take his bed and places a Tanami on the floor before fallen back to sleep.

Koharu had a red tint on her cheeks at the boy's calm gesture.

"Good night It-kun." Her smile formed a calm expression as she gently and quickly fell asleep while looking down at the sleeping Itachi.

"….."

…..

Time, how we use it can affect us so much and this one girl name Koharu was the having the time of her life as she enjoy her high school life with our young protagonist.

"It-kun, why won't you join any club?"

"I am."

"The going home club doesn't count." The girl gave the shorter boy a narrow look.

"Haru-san… I appreciate you looking out for me when I'm the youngest in the school but can't you put this case of me joining any club shut?"

*grab*

"Ah! It-kun, how about the Judo club!" She ignored him and uses her impressive physical strength dragging him like a doll into said club.

…

*Slam!*

"Wow…. Isn't he the rumor child genius from the 3nd year?"

"I don't know but the captain looks ruffed."

"Yeah…. I hope this doesn't hurt his pride."

The members of the judo club were having a trail tournament with any student and Itachi won on being forced to enter by his quirky mature friend.

"Please, join us!" The captain of the Judo begged on the floor.

"Let's go Haru-san." Itachi quickly heads to the exit after winning against the Judo captain.

"Wait It-kun! You prize!" The winner of trail school judo tournament had the prize of a three premium tickets to an amusement park.

"No! Wait! Uchiha-kun!" The judo captain was desperate but didn't follow.

"Captain, he's just a kid. Let it go."

*grab*

*slam!*

The captain like a pro he was slams his member down with quick precision.

"Shut up Idiot! He is the one who will lead Japanese judo to a greater height!"

"Okay….?" The down member passed out.

….

"It-kun, how about the kendo club? My sister is a member there."

"Yuika-san?"

"Hai! Maybe if you join and spent some time with her, the friction between you two would finally die down." The younger Tachibana had a wishful look.

"She doesn't even realize why this friction started…." Itachi dully look at the taller girl.

The friction this girl was telling was the despising glare the older Tachibana had for Itachi. The reason for her anger was his presence in the younger Tachiban's life.

The moment they entered the Kendo club Itachi was immediately made to face the older Tachibana and said person was glaring at his eyes with pure fiery anger.

"I'm gonna kill you! Ha!"

* **!** *

Itachi easily holds off the taller girl's strike with the bamboo weapon with ease.

"I see you are just as strong as your sister." He knew that the Tachibana's apart from the father had above-average strength.

*!*

"Shut up! And focus!" The taller girl kept smashing her bamboo weapon with greater force as well as with a great form.

"It-kun! Nee-chan! Don't go too crazy!" The younger girl cheers for them on the side with some of the male Kendo members beside her.

"Hello there beautiful."

"What might be a beautiful lady like you doing here?"

*tick!* the older Tachibana quickly turned to her sister, "Hey! Get away from my little sister or do want me coming there to beat you guys up!?"

"heee! The Captain's sister!?"

"Sorry for bothering."

"Let's go, I don't want another round of pain."

And with said boys dispersing away from the younger Tachibana who was innocently smiling the whole time without taking her eyes off the mock battle.

"Let's try this again…." Yuika close her eyes before opening them again and concentrate for a quick attack.

"Hm?" Itachi saw her posture and intentions, it wasn't well know but Itachi was pretty good user of Kenjutsu in his past life. "Sorry but I am in a hurry."

Itachi dash with extremely speed.

"!?" Yuika surprised loses her focus and quickly swings down her weapon.

Her eyes widen as the boy younger than her making a direct hit on her shoulder and left leg. "How did he knew I had a weak defense on my left side!?" She thought herself.

*thud!*

"….. Sorry but the supermarket's sale will be close soon." Itachi quickly head to the exit. He was serious, he was saving money again for future requirements and he didn't want to mooch of old-Toto-san's money, even though the old man was rich.

"Nee-chan! Are you okay? It-kun really didn't hold back did he?"

"No… he did. I hate him."

"Nee-chan…" The younger Tachibana made a disapproving expression.

"I know, I know but aren't you gonna go after him?"

"I would but I want to go home together with you today."

"Haru… welp! This mean I'm more important than Uchiha right? Hehe!" The older girl had a happy expression.

"Well… I hold you two dearly and… equally." The younger girl wasn't sure why she held Itachi so dear but she felt his presence and existence an important part of her life.

"E-Equally?" Yuika shoulders slump at the idea.

"…"

"…"

"Nee-chan?"

"UCHIHA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!?" The older girl shouts and blame on our young hero as the person for fiddling with her sister's mind.

…..

Skipping a few more days, our hero was currently helping the head of house Toto Ishigawa inside a cab, "Are you sure you won't need me to come too?"

"No, no Itachi. This is just some legal documents I need to finish. I'll be back later in the night. And beside they send me a escort." The old man was about to go out to deal with some stuff that was important enough to get him outside.

"Of course, I'll wait until you come back."

"Itachi you're not an adult or a loyal dog. You're still growing so you need to sleep and you don't have to wait for me." And with that the old man finally left.

"Since Toto-san will be out I nee-!"

"It-kun!" His friend and self proclaim best buddy suddenly called out to him.

"I wonder what odd thing she wants to do again."

….

"Please! Itachi-kun, could you cook tonights dinner!"

The man and father of his friend bows before Itachi, our protagonist wasn't sure why he was even asked such a question.

"As you can see It-kun, Dad or anyone else here can't cook. So could you?" She was trying her best puppy look to persuade the boy.

"You're mom?" Itachi turned to Yuika who was glaring at him the whole time.

"She's working late and she can't cook either. So get to it."

*smack!* the younger one smack the older one without remorse.

"Haru that hurt!"

"Don't listen to Nee-chan, I want to really try your delicious food again. And tonight is also kind of special."

"Special?"

"Mm!" The girl nods happily, "Dad suspension is finally over and he's about to head working as a police officer again."

"And Officer?" Itachi had a hard time believing it.

"I'm wearing my uniform! How can't you believe me!?" Kaito Tachibana had tears in his eyes.

"I thought it was some sort of weird cosplay." Itachi sees the man not in a good way.

*thud!*

"My pride…" The man now fell on his knees.

"Dad! Are you okay!?" Like the air head she was, she didn't know why the man fell on his knees.

"ahahahah! D-Dad... cosplaying? hahaha!" And on the side, YuikaTachibana was laughing at her father's action.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll start preparations." The boy then enters their kitchen without caring for the overly dramatic man.

….

An hour later, the man left since he had night patrol duties and luckily the man was station in the town.

Itachi and Koharu were currently heading to the nearest mart for mid-snacks and more ingredients to make for the still working mother.

"So, your dad really is a policeman?"

"muuu…. It-kun, is it really that hard to believe? He's in the service for a long time."

"Why was he suspended anyway?"

"Hmm…" The girl thought herself trying to remember, "Dad sometimes ignores his superior orders and act on what he felt was right, something like that."

"That… I can see. Despite his quirks, your father really is a good man."

"…"

"Haru-san…" Itachi stared dully at the girl as she lifts him up with her incredible strength.

"It-kun, I sometimes wonder if you're older than me, despite being so adorable."

With a smile the girl let the boy down and two head to the mart with a happy mood for the girl.

…

"Robbers?"

Itachi excuse himself into the mart's restroom while Koharu look around for delicious snack and wait for Itachi to pick the correct ingredients.

But the moment he came back Itachi quietly hid beside a book shelve near the restroom's door to see four men with mask and two of them were carrying guns.

"And Haru-san…" He saw her being a hostage with some other people tide up like her.

"YOU PIECE OF SHITS! IF YOU DARE LAY YOUR DIRTY HANDS ON MY LITTLE GIRL, I'LL COME IN AND KILL YOU! Wait! I'm done ye-!" Outside there a few police men beside their cars and being cautious of the criminals. Well almost all of them. Some of them were trying to hold down the idiot father/police man.

The hostages and burglars sweat dropped at the strange unlike authority proclamation.

"They arrive rather quickly…"

"But with this distraction I can-!"

*crash!* the idiot policeman of a father crashes into the side window.

Itachi's plan for a swift subdue of the four criminal was put on hold.

*bang!*

"Arghh!" One of the burglars was done with a shot to his shoulder.

"You just anger the wrong father." Kaito Tachibana quickly hid after his successful shot.

"It's just one cop! Surround him!" Their boss shouted as he was using Koharu as a hostage.

"Dad!"

With a serious expression the man puts on glasses, "I'm coming Haru."

*bang!*

*bang!*

*bang!*

Running around the side of the shelves the man luckily dodged every shot before dashing toward the nearest burglar.

"Wh-!"

*Smash!* Kaito smash the helm of his revolver issue for policemen on to the burglar's cheek quickly knocking the criminal out.

"Two down and two more to go."

*click* someone load a gun behind his head.

"I don't think so copper."

"Drat! I didn't see him." Kaito curse and release a cold sweat.

"…"

"…"

*thud!* Said burglar suddenly fell down with a surprise expression.

"What the hell!?" Kaito didn't know what happened. He thought for sure, he was a dead man but it didn't came so he turned to see the criminal down and Itachi standing behind the down criminal.

"Itachi-kun? Did you-!"

"Dive!" Itachi quickly warns.

Kaito dives forward and Itachi jumps backward.

*boom!* A small crater was made on the ground.

"Good thing I got this big one." The boss was believed to not carry any weapon but he was currently holding on to a two bearing shot-gun. "Officer comes out with the brat! Or else this little girl of yours gets shot first!"

"Dad! It-kun! Don't do it!"

"Shut it bitch!"

*smack!*

"!" Koharu lost unconscious as the burglar heavily bangs his gun on her head.

"Fine!"

"….."

Both Kaito and Itachi came out while Kaito raises both hands.

"Drop the gun!" The burglar was starting to panic since he was the only one left and his men were all unconscious.

"Nice, and get on your knees! Both of you!" The burglar shouted while keeping his aim on them.

"Sorry Itachi-kun, I didn't think this would happen…"

"It's alright."

The man was surprised at how calm the young boy was. He saw such fearlessness on the boy made him wondered of the boy was really a kid.

"Now die!" The man pulls the trigger of the shot-gun.

The young Uchiha eyes quickly change into something ( **Sharingan** ) he hasn't used for a long time.

"!" Time seems to slow down for Itachi as he quickly threw a piece of marble with great force he got from the counter beside him and pushed himself and Kaito to the side, dodging the gun's ammunition.

*boom!* the burglar missed.

"Nice evading kid! But your aim was terrible." The burglar was referring to the marble threw that missed.

"….." Itachi didn't say anything and dash towards the man.

"Wait! Itachi-kun!" Kaito wasn't able to stop the boy in time.

"Die brat!"

*klinck!*

*crack!* A board sign fell from above and more specifically where Itachi threw the marble.

"Argh!" the burglar dropped the gun as the sign board landed on his hand.

*!* Itachi quickly kicks the gun away.

"You brat!" The man raises his arm above Itachi.

"Don't you dare touch It-kun!"

Koharu who was supposed to be unconscious grabs the man's shirt with her impressive strength and slams him down painfully on the floor.

*slam!*

"Augghhh!"

"…"

"…."

Apart from Itachi and Koharu, everyone was surprised by the scene that just happened. Even Kaito Tachibana, the man who does some stupid things was dumb folded.

"That was…. That was…" He was still in a bit of a daze.

The girl swings her arm around panicking, "D-Dad! It's not what you think! It-kun only taught me some defensive moves for safety! I didn't mean to steal your spot light! It-kun! Help me here!" The glass wearing blond beauty turned her friend.

"Your strength is really impressive as ever Haru-san." Itachi replies while picking up a weird shape knife that the burglar dropped.

"hehe~ Thanks It-kun… No!" The girl happy smile turned into a pout, "Don't try to distract me! Dad's in shock here!"

"That was amazing you two!" The man who was in shock quickly wraps his arms around both boy and girl's head with a hardy grin.

"You're not mad?" Kohaur asked while adjusted her glasses.

"No way! I'm proud for the amazing stuffs you two just did!"

"Ahem! Excuse me officer, but could you unties us?" The store clerk asked from the sideline with some of the other hostages.

"Ah!" The man made a weird expression, "Sorry, sorry, I'm just a proud father here. Hehe…"

"Sir! Are you okay! We saw the fight!" The policemen outside finally came in and saw that everything was already over.

"You guys are too late, me and the kids already kick their butts!"

"Sir… I'm happy that everything's gone right but the chief might suspend you again…"

"yeah…." The man shoulders slump in a depression and fear for his superior.

"hmm? What's this?"

Kaito Tachibana while moving towards the hostages saw something strange peeking out of a bag the burglar's dropped.

"It-kun, your eyes…" Koharu saw something spinning in Itachi's eyes ( **Sharingan** ).

"!" Itachi ignores her and quickly dash. He realized he was already getting tired and cursed his untrained body but he didn't care. There was something's he can't just sit by and watch.

"Don't touch that bastard!" One of the burglars while barely staying conscious fires the powerful shot gun at the man that ruined their raid.

"huh?" Kaito didn't notice the gun.

*Boom!*

*Splat!*

"Tsk!" The burglar now fell unconscious with a disappointing expression. He missed and hit the boy's arm instead.

"…"

"AHHHHH!" One of the female hostages saw an arm blown off and screams in terror.

All of them had widen eyes at the boy lying on the floor… not moving with a pool of blood, and a sever arm.

"No… No… NOOO!" Koharu runs towards her friend, her dear friend.

"Get the ambulance!" Kaito tears his uniform off and tried to stop the flowing off blood while shouting at his subordinates.

"It-kun! It-kun!"

Something that wasn't supposed to happen, happen, a life was saved but in exchange pain was brought upon the one who change that fate.

* * *

 **Done!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyouka tachibana – Married and Mother of two girls. (A beautiful woman but an even more beautiful mother and wife. She will do anything for the future of her family.)**

 **Yuika Tachibana –** **Older** **daughter of the Tachibanas. (Age: 17) (A bit of a tomboy girl but still is just as beautiful like her sister and mother. She has confusing feelings for Itachi.)**

 **Koharu Tachibana –** **Younger** **daughter of the Tachibanas. (Age: 16) (The airheaded girl that seems to some issue with male but gradually getting better and also sometimes may act like a yandere when a certain black hair hero is included.)**

 **Kaito Tachibana O.C – Married and Father of two girls. (He looks like (A quirky man that is quite reliable even with his dumb actions but most importantly a father and husband that loves his family.) (He looks like Hughes from Fullmetal Alchemist)**

 **Itachi Uchiha – The hero that needed a normal life. (Age: 13) (Age edited)**

 **(New Addition) Fuyuko – A girl with a tragic future and past until Itachi intervenes. From the manga Songen kankin baby (Hentai manga) (Age: 16)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything here.**

 **Chapter-3**

* * *

 **Itachi's P.O.V**

I won't say that a missing right arm doesn't affect me, but I know what needs to be done. Though, the people around in this world seem to take it quite hard especially the one's around me.

Toto-san came rushing to the hospital when he heard about my situation. It took quite a while to calm him down but he eventually accepted it was an action I did knowing something like a severe injured would happened. Despite using the Sharingan, my body couldn't move like I wanted it too.

Still, no one died. That's something to be happy about. But I did not expect them to react so sad and Haru-san to cry for me.

When I said, "It's just an arm." No one was happy about it.

Both Haru-san's parent came, Kyouka-san and Kaito-san visited after I woke up in the hospital. They were also the one who brought me there when it happened.

They both came to thank me as well as apologize for saving Kaito-san's life and apologize for the incident. Replying with a calm and okay expression might not have been a good idea since they immediately apologetically bow at me again and again.

I asked them to settle down and explain that they had nothing to be guilty about because of that reason that, "I don't want to see someone die."

I don't know but the two adult gave me a sad but glad smiles. There was still the problem of Toto-san to not do anything to the Tachibanas since he knew I got hurt for saving Kaito-san, knowing his attitude, he probably might do something to put pressure on their finances.

"….." It's been a week since I've been admitted in the hospital due to the doctor's obsession on trying to find out why I was able to endure the pain, maybe I should've acted a boy my age. And the strangest thing was how Haru-san only came once while the others frequently came, I know her to be someone who overly worries.

"Yuika-san."

"Yes?" The eldest daughter of the Tachibana family unexpectedly frequently visited me. Maybe she had a softer spot for me than I thought.

"Haru-san."

"!?"

I knew something was strange the moment I said her little sister's name and her reaction immediately confirms it.

"W-What do you want to know?" Putting down the knife and apple she was peeling, Yuika-san looks elsewhere trying to hide her face.

"I haven't seen her since last week, how is she?" I'm not prying. I'm just worried about my friend.

"Oh…" She was relief at my question. I'll eventually find out what's really going on since I'm about to admitted out on my request to the doctor for my health getting better.

"Well… She's doing fine and…" I stop listening since I began to think to myself again.

This body I came to own after coming to this world is in a sense is better and in another way worse. Unlike my previous life, this body is not infected with an illness but unfortunately it has too many limitations.

Apart from my Sharingan and chakra, this body is too weak as well. At first, I wasn't worried due to the little action that needs to be taken in a world so peaceful but I was wrong, there are still dangers.

I as always, my needs are only second to the people I care about.

"Itachi?"

"Oh, sorry Yuika-san. I guess you really are warming up to me, calling me by my first name now." I spaced out a number of times here in this world. Why am I so troubled?

"T-That's stupid, I've always been calling you l-like that!"

While the younger sister is honest and calm, the older one is brass and overly reluctant to show her embarrassment. I wonder is this how Sasuke used to be when he was younger.

*grab* I grabbed the helm of her shirt.

"I-Itachi?"

"Thank you Yuika-san." I am thankful that I've gotten to meet the Tachibanas. They really are nice people.

"Itachi, are you okay? Maybe you should lie back down." Overly reacting to my sudden words, Yuika-san laid me back down and tried to make my pillow more comfortable.

Through all their ups and downs, they really are a good family. Maybe this is why Toto-san hasn't refuted about their large debts.

*slam!* Two people suddenly came in and one of them wore a happy grin.

"Excuse me but thi-!" Yuika-san was suddenly shoved in the face by the woman wearing a grin.

"Here kid, take this to your father. This is his new post."

"…." Yuika-san seem to be getting a sudden call, I hope there's no more trouble.

"…"

"Yes mom?"

"Now?"

"Okay."

"Itachi, it's a bit late to say but we're going on a trip. We were also hoping to invite you and Ishigawa-san but…"

"It's okay." I would love to go with them but I can't ignore this injuries. "Hope you enjoy." I said my goodbyes since one of the two people standing before the bed I was lying on looks quite impatient.

"Bye, Itachi."

The moment Yuika-san left, the two people made themselves comfortable with the woman who grin and sat on the chair beside the bed while the other woman sat on the other chair available. (A.N: The names of these two characters weren't shown in the manga but they were the two police who caught the three molester and rapist of the story.)

"You like older girls?" The woman sitting closest to me immediately asked with a seductive smile which didn't faze me.

"Please, no smoking here." I handed her a small plastic box I found under the bed for her to put the smoke out.

"Oh?" She immediate sticks out her tongue and put the cigarette out. "My bad."

"Now, let's get down to business." Putting down a few photos of me fighting the robbers, the woman eye smiled. This was going to be long.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

Itachi sigh as he watch both female officer exiting the room, the woman with the red hair was very annoying as he could still recall how thick headed at the offer she tried to pushed on him. Of course he didn't take the offer, the reason were numerous enough to not accept it.

*knock*

*knock*

"Itachi, can I come in?"

"Fuyuko-san?"

"Hey…"

"…." Itachi smile gently not for show but to calm the still nerve wreck person as the familiar face of a cute, long hair, tan color girl shyly peeking from the door. Like he remembered she was awkward as very with her shaky pace and her glasses looking as if they would fall off if she wasn't careful. Itachi had a small thought of why most of the girls he befriended were physically well endowed as the girl entering the room was also quite endowed.

"I know it's a bit late for visiting b-but I wanted to see how you were doing." The girl sat down on one of the chairs available while trying her best to hide her blushing face at the boy who had saved her. She was literally in love with the boy but was oblivious to the boy.

The girl also went to the same school as Itachi and Koharu.

"Either way, I'm happy that you came."

His words were that of appreciation but the girl overreacts and her face red up steam from thinking too much. "O-Of course."

"And how are you settling in? Having trouble?"

"No! No!" The girl panic since she felt she had been unappreciative for his kind actions, "I'm doing great. Thanks to you and Ishigawa-san… I would've… I would've…" Still, she wasn't fully cured of her anxieties caused due to terrible experience in school before he and Koharu came into her life..

*pat*

*pat*

Feeling the younger boy's patting softly on her head, the girl who was still having trouble but knowing he was there made things a whole lot better. She just felt a little better and a little saner.

"It's alright now and even if I hadn't taken action. Someone would've at least lent a hand." Though the boy did not know how untrue his words were due to how extreme it can be in the high school life.

Itachi was happy at how the older girl grew from her hellish and solemn days to being more confident and not taking others thoughts about herself anymore.

"No… Itachi, no one did but I'm really glad you did."

The girl didn't care she was being comforted by a senior student younger than her. She could've never found a better person than Itachi who with a few words could calm her down. She owed him so much and she planned to repay him some day.

"Since I'm about to be release, how about we go home together?"

Itachi felt it would be nice to go home together since she was already here at the day of his release from the hospital.

"…" The girl stayed silent for a second making Itachi confused.

"Itachi, I have to tell you something."

The girl then explained that her grandparents were extremely ill and needed her to come take of her since her mother the reason of her living in the Ishigawa residence was still a wreck and wasn't even replying to their messages.

"I understand."

"Itachi…" Her eyes hesitantly look at the boy for something.

"When you want to come back, our doors are always open to you Fuyuko-san."

"…." Her eyes widen as tears fell down again.

The girl hugged the boy to her endowed bosom not carrying for any restrained as she was really happy for his words.

While being hugging the boy, Fuyuko, the girl with so much emotion to express reminisce on how she had been saved by the boy.

...

A **few months ago (The school both Itachi and the Tachibana sisters currently attends)**

During classes a few seats were empty but it didn't really affect the classes. The teacher had no idea but the students were a bit tense and had ideas of what was going on.

"Fuyu…ko-chan."

And inside the school's restroom, one girl was crying but didn't let out any scream due to fear. She could only whimper with tears falling down her tan skin.

*drip*

*drip*

She was tied up in a proactive manner on a toilet seat, her uniform now barely covering her body as she was strip harshly, as well as the things done to her naked body. She felt extremely hurt, physically and mentally.

They threw away her glasses away, write stuff like 'Disgusting nipples' and 'Congrats on popping your cherry' on her breast and around her neither region. And by the things done to her, the girl was obviously rape.

*drip*

*drip* She felt her everything sullen, as if she wasn't human to anyone anymore.

"*hick* *hick*" The girl could do nothing but whimper at the pain from her neither region as a pole was stick in it after the boys left.

"You know how every human has at least one redeeming feature?" There was a girl with a delinquent looks taking pictures of her with a smartphone. There were also other girls looking down at the tied up girl.

"Like stupid but has good looks..."

"Fat but has good grades..."

"But you Fuyuko-chan…" The girl kept continuing as if it was natural to bully the girl to this point.

"You're terrible at sports, stupid, no special skills…" With every words the girl said, the tied up girl name Fuyuko felt her whole being stripped off word after word.

"You're not interesting and your parent is a nobody."

The girl then pulls her hair as if she was looking down at a disgusting thing.

"Dim-witted, ugly hand-writing, has no friends…"

"If I were you, I would wanna kill myself, see?"

Fuyuko really want to just drop down and never wake up, she couldn't think straight from the humiliation, the pain she was being inflected on.

She always had been enduring the pranks, the harassments, the bullies and above all the loneliness was pressured to. No one wanted to befriend her, and for as long as she could remember, she hardly had any friends.

She endured through them, hoping high school would've been different but it wasn't. She had her hopes high only to be torn down by reality.

The worst part was how her mother would never comfort her or help her like a parent should be doing. She knew her mother hated her for some reason every since she was a child but she just kept hoping for her mother's help or atleast anyone.

"Why are you even alive?" The girl then took one last picture with a bored expression.

"W-Why…?"

"W-Why…?" The girl with tears cries started mumbling the same word after another.

She was not asking the others around, no, she was asking the world why her life was so unfair.

She asked why she always has to endure without any rewards at the end.

She asked why unfair she was treated and why no one loves or wants her.

She just wants to be fit in, to have a life and to live.

But no one heard her pleads. The other students who weren't bullying her were afraid of the main girl bullying her as the bully was a really awful person as well as her mother was the president in the PTA committee. Teachers did nothing but gave her few advices while some teachers enjoy seeing the endowed teen girl suffer.

No one was going to help her…

"Face it. No one's going to hel-"

"Excuse me." A familiar male voice enters the restroom.

"huh? You want a turn?"

Fuyuko would've heard the new voice coming in but she wasn't listening anymore. She was just too far out of reach to get her attention.

"Go ahead, the cherry popper here is a bit damp but she still useable."

"….."

Fuyuko just waited with a dull expression now as she could not even cry anymore with the pain in herself and the broken doll she now was.

*grab*

"?"

"H-Hey, where are going?!"

They were all surprised except Fuyuko who thought she was being carried to another secluded place for their enjoyment.

They angrily glare at the young boy who was carrying the broken girl in a bridal style towards the exit.

They thought the boy who had entered was just another male student coming for a quickie but they were all surprised when the boy pulls out the stick from Fuyuko's neither region as well as gently untying her from the toilet seat before carrying her away from the place.

"To the infirmary." The boy turned to them and answered as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Wha-!" One of the bullies and punks was about to retort but the main bully girl stop them as she was being careful at the boy she heard rumors of being really strong.

"You're Itachi Uchiha aren't you? You're making a big mistake here. Trying to play hero here, put her down and get. I might just let this slide if you do."

The girl was obviously furious at the sudden entrance of someone not fearing her.

Fuyuko on the other hand was surprised at the one who was carrying her as well said he was taking her to the infarmary, she might not have friends but she hear gossips and rumors of a genius young pretty boy entering the school but she would never expect the same person to be carrying her.

"….." Itachi, the boy who was currently carrying Fuyuko was unaffected by the bully's threat. "And?"

"h-huh?"

Some of the girls and boys who were around the bossy girl were surprised at his bland answer. They knew the last person who had gone against the bossy girl was almost killed due to unfortunate accident the bossy girl had planted.

"I can make your life miserable! I can do so many things! My mom is the PTA president! I…" The bossy was really pissed and started giving the boy more death threats.

*grip* In her fear, Fuyuko gripped harder on the boy's arm.

Fuyuko who had heard everything felt the last remaining hope disappearing and guessed the boy to be giving in to the threats.

"And the boys here need their cum dump. So give up this stupid act, maybe I might just give you some _relief_."

"…."

Itachi saw the male students around the bossy girl moving towards him with fists drawn out.

*!* Fuyuko eyes widen, she now felt her world crumbling as what she had thought to be her last hope also abandoning her by putting her down.

"Stay here." But his next words surprise her as she did not know what was going to happen next but the small ensuring smile he gave her made her feel a little better but also scared for what was going to happen next.

"…."

"…."

"….."

"…"

"….." The bossy girl and her goons' eyes widen at the young boy single handedly beating up all the boys who she knew were the strongest in the school. The most surprising thing was how he did not even raise a fist to fight back.

"…." They watch the boy leaving with the distress girl who had a shock expression while slowly drifting to sleep on the boy's arm.

"You'll regret this!" The bossy girl was still angry even after the overwhelming power the boy had shown.

….

 **A few hours after**

"Why….?"

The same girl that had been bullied, raped and at last minute saved by the end of the day was walking sluggishly down the deeper part of a city near the town she goes to school.

Things did not go well as no happy ending did not happen for the girl.

"Why… was I born?" She was a mess, crying nonstop and extremely hurt inside.

She was indeed taken to the infirmary after Itachi had saved her from her daily bullies but after she had woken up inside one of the beds, the boy who had saved her was gone and made things really difficult.

She thought he had been just a dream as she woke up alone again in the infirmary, she convinced herself that someone might have just taken her to the infirmary when she lost consciousness somewhere. Feeling deeply fooled and pathetic she left for home.

"I…I… *hic* just want to belong…"

She did not care that her attire was quite revealing, she did not care about the lewd gazes that had been on her for the last few minutes. As the words her mother said to her still disturbed more than anything.

Yes, the fact that she was born due to someone raping her mother made the finally crack on her already broken self.

"Oh! Isn't it Fuyuko-chan?"

"…?"

Her dull expression could not care less anymore as someone called out to her. An over-weight middle age man stood a few steps away with money on his hand as he grin at the high school girl.

The fat man was one of the people that had forcefully taken her virginity as well as paid her money for her schooling fees in exchange for her services. It was a life she was force upon when her mother stop giving her tuitions fee.

"Are you available?" The fat man grins disgustingly.

"…." The girl thought about her life being just too messed up to be called normal. She now thought that she was never going to have any future so now she believed it was time to stop hoping for any good things that might come to her.

"O-!"

"Fuyu…ko-san? Is it? Why are you still outside after school?"

A voice she thought she only heard in her dreams was suddenly spoken out behind her.

"Y-You…" She stuttered at the young boy, the only person to ever stand up for her and saved her from her daily painful life.

Seeing the change in look at the girl, the middle age fat man felt annoyed and jealous.

*grab* "Hey! Fuyuko-chan! What are you waiting for!? Let's go and I'll give you extra!" The fat man grabs on Fuyuko and pulls the girl away.

The girl while being pulled watched Itachi as she was being pulled further and further away. She knew resisting was not possible anymore since she could not let him get into any trouble for her disgusting life. She now felt at least one piece of a good memory before she could be finally broken to pieces.

"I'm sorry for intruding but could you let go of my school mate?"

A slender hand of the young boy stopped the fat man to stop and in turned made Fuyuko stare at the boy with uncertainty.

"What's it to you brat? You _want_ her too is it?" The fat man suspiciously looks at the young boy.

"!?" Fuyuko eyes widen a bit and thoughts came to her wondering if the young boy only helped because he too was like all the same as the men who did so many bad things to her.

"….." Itachi did not answer and just look between the fat man and the distress but silent girl. "No." His answer was firm and held no lie.

The fat man was not convinced either way he just didn't care and want to relief his stress on the girl he was grabbing on.

"…I…" Fuyuko immediately believed the young boy's word as she couldn't help but see the boy who had helped her to be the same kind of man most men are.

*grab*

The fat man grabs the helm of Itachi's shirt and lifts him making Fuyuko fear for the boy's safety.

"Look here brat, I don't care if you're her classmate or friend! I'm tired from a whole day's work and I need some relief, I'm even paying for it. So buzz off!"

"!" Both middle age man and girl were surprised at the boy being able to land safely after being thrown off easily.

"I believe you misunderstood my words." His words made it clear on the two heads that he was not joking. "I did not come here to disturb whatever business you have with Fuyuko-san…"

Itachi explained as he was unfazed by the situation.

Fuyuko on the other was a bit shocked and made her hopes drown again. "…" She turned away from the boy and let her dull emotions take over again. She expected it but it still hurt her badly inside.

"Okay then…" The fat man was now confused but was not going to wait any longer.

But before the two could leave to their own accord, Itachi still had something to say, "But I did come here to ask Fuyuko-san to have a study session for tomorrow's test."

"…." It stopped both the fat man and the girl.

"While you little-ah!" Itachi did not want to take any hit and quickly immobilized the middle age man on the ground with ease.

"I-Itachi…." The girl now was again crying as she could never the words he said the words that might be not much but the words that actually came to save her.

"Well?"

"….." She was feeling a lot of things but the only thing that matter at the moment was how she could now really trust the boy's word.

Seeing the hand held out to her, Fuyuko with an expression of happiness along with a flush face and tears slowly took it. "H-Hai! I'd love to join."

From then on the girl now became more alive as she got to meet many more kind and accepting people, it was all she had ever wanted. School life was also a little better with Itachi and the Tachibana sisters standing up for her and helping her stand up for herself. The only thing she wanted left was to be better and help the boy who had saved her.

* * *

 **Present- time (Ishigawa's resident) (Itachi P.O.V)**

I was finally able to go home when the doctors release me with a good health result. Forgetting those two female policemen that came with their bizarre offer, my time in the hospital was rather dull. Though, Fuyuko-san sudden trip to her grandparents was also surprising news.

"Itachi-kun… are you sure you still want to attend your classes tomorrow? You did… just got out the other day."

As always the old man Ishigawa overly worries for the only other occupant in his household. The old man really sees the Uchiha boy as a grandson.

"It's alright Toto-san. I find it better to be active as I can." The boy, now with a missing right arm joy gave a positive smile to ensure the old man to not worry so much.

"Still, it's amazing how you recover so fast…" The oldman was still determined to not let any other person he cares about out of his hand again, "….. but it doesn't mean you can be rash. I'll call the school for passes on your P.E classes."

"Are you sure we have to go that far?" Itachi sweat dropped at the old man trying to find his cell phone so frantically.

"Itachi-kun, you have a disability now. I'm worried this might stunt your future."

He was right about it, after staying in this world for years, I know now that people with disability have a lesser chance in society.

"I'll be fine Toto-san, my futures not all that bleak." The boy wanted to reassure the old man that even with such a disadvantage he will be fine.

"*sigh* Itachi-kun, this old heart of mine is still worried you know."

"And you worry too much, I'll prepare dinner." It was already late and I was also a bit hungry from only eating food prepared by the hospital.

"Then let this old bones help you."

The boy was having fun doing normal things without any of the danger of his old world and family problem he was used to in the past. He felt really lucky for finding such a nice person to take him in.

But all things don't exactly go as planned. Despite under wonderful moments anything could happen.

*thud*

"Toto-san!" The young boy who had just gotten out of the hospital now was again face with another unavoidable problem.

* * *

Our young raven hair boy immediately took the old man to the hospital but things did not turn well even after a thoroughly examined by the medical expertise.

"Toto-san…"

"*cough* I was hoping it didn't come so soon…" Old man Ishigawa Toto laid on one of the hospital beds with a tired expression as well as an I-v attached to his arm.

Itachi stayed by his side even with the day turning into night.

*grab* the old man holds on Itachi's hand and smiled.

"*sigh* It'll be fine Itachi. I've live a life… without any regrets, thanks to you."

The old man had always been feeling depressed after his wife and child died. Years gone by, he started being resentful to the others around but all that change when Itachi came into his life

"….."

"….." The boy knew and fully understands it but it was still hard to accept those close to him vanishing.

"Toto-san, could you…" Stopping himself, the boy could not give out false hope and suddenly had second thoughts at his next choice of word, "…tell me about your wife and child?"

The boy knew not what to say but asked the same question he always asked when the old man before him was feeling sad or depressed.

"…. Of course…" The old man always did love reminisce about his family. He love talking about his wife wakes me up for a good morning meal while his daughter runs around talking with her mouth which he founds very endearing.

As the old man goes on and on, the light in his eyes slowly and dimly lost its luster but it did not stop the old man to stop talking about his family even after his sight began to blur. He was happy as he did not even care about the intense pain his body was feeling.

Itachi listens carefully to the dying old man's words. He listens and chuckle at times with the old man but time was running out.

"Itachi-kun…"

"!" A doctor and nurse came rushing in after being alerted of the old man's vitals weakening. They quickly acted to secure the old man's life.

Still the old man did not stop talking about his family even with the people around and the boy did not stop listening. The old man also told the boy how happy he was again after he had came into his life, Itachi too felt the same and it only made the old man happier.

Even with the doctors asking not to talk out of losing his energy, the old man did not stop until he looks up with a tired sigh.

"Thank you… Itachi-kun."

With his final words, the old man close his eyes forever but he wore a small smile suggesting his life was fulfilled.

"…" His vitals finally stopped. The doctor and nurse didn't stop trying to help get the old man back but Itachi knew it was not possible anymore.

"It should be me thanking you."

*drip* with a single drop of his tears, Itachi said his goodbyes to his step-grandfather.

* * *

 **Ishigawa's residence**

Three days had already passed since the passing of the old man Toto Ishigawa. The old man died leaving a boy to his own occurred and his will.

The boy was the closet the old man had as a relative despite not being related by blood.

"That boy…"

"I know… how can a child young as him not even lose a single drop of tears?"

"I thought he was quite close to the old man."

"Maybe the boy is more cunning than we thought?"

"I see…"

On the day of the service held for the old man Toto Ishigawa, a number of people came but Itachi the boy who sat and hold the old man's photo knew that all of them came to gain something.

"….." Of course, Itachi did not care since Toto's will contain that all his possession and assets were now under his name and he was to handed under the guardian ship of their house/land rented neighbor, the Tachibana family.

"…" But Itachi did not care for such things instead he stood and be as polite as he can to the visitors.

The boy unconsciously skip the last two days of school even when his teacher came, the boy explained and would be taking a few day of absence due to reasons his teachers completely understands.

"….." Itachi wondered how the house he had been staying with the old man became so suddenly big. A lot of things had been lounging his mind.

One of those thoughts that had invaded his head was how he reacted to the death of the old man.

"…." Now he spent the third day after old man Toto's death silently watching afar from the corridor of his huge house.

*!* He wasn't even listening to the door of his home opening forcefully.

*step!*

*step!* Even the loud foot step closing in did not attract his attention.

*hug*

"!?" While watching the scene of his well tended garden he shared with the old man, Itachi felt two arms embracing him gently and warmly.

"Itachi-kun, *huff* you should've called us earlier…"

Itachi recognized the voice as the mother of the Tachibana residence and the mother of his friend.

"…sorry…" Itachi loosen his guard down while under the woman's embrace.

"….." The woman was out of breath and tired from rushing back from her vacation with her family. The moment she heard news of her landlord passing, the woman immediately made some calls to be certain until she got the information that he had indeed passed two days ago after they went to their vacation.

She had her family pack their bags to go home immediately and none of them complaint due to the situation they heard as well as in fear for the condition of the young boy left alone. The youngest of the Tachibana was especially heart ache about the news but still was in a hesitative condition about her lingering guilt.

"…." While escorting the young boy to her house, Kyouko Tachibana felt the boy to be really light for his age. She wondered how on earth a boy like Itachi gotten to such a state.

She wondered if the boy was since after losing an arm saving her husband's life and also losing a grandparent figure.

"How about you stay with us for the night? Haru can also wipe up dinner for you too."

"…Thank you, Kyouka-san…" The boy then felt his consciousness sleeping away.

"!?" The woman was surprise but understand while looking at the sleeping boy on her arms.

She wondered if the boy had not gotten enough sleep or food by the tired expression on his face. The passing of Toto Ishigawa must have put a lot of pressure on the boy was what the woman thought.

Seeing such a good boy falling asleep on her arms, the woman then vows at the point to help and protect the boy who had done so much for her family.

* * *

 **A few years later**

"*yawn~* 6:00 AM?" A young man woke up from his bed before properly folding his bed sheet.

The boy name Itachi Uchiha stood calmly as he brushes his teeth in front of the bathroom mirror. Looking at the mirror anyone would and not deny the fact that the boy was a total good looking pretty boy but appearances was not an important subject to the young man.

"…" Opening the door of the house he now inherited from his grandfather figure, the boy got out and went to his neighbor's house with a house key they gave him. They had wanted him to stay but the boy refused as he was already happy with the coming to their house from time to time.

"….." Now we can see him in a kitchen cooking up the morning breakfast for the others that were momentarily waking up from their slumber.

"…" Feeling a familiar arm on his shoulder the boy still did not look away from the frying pan he was currently using.

"Itachi, are you making breakfast again?" A female voice came from the one who was hanging her arms on his shoulder and also the boy got his attention.

"Good morning Yuika-san." The boy Itachi smiles gently at the older girl who had been there for him and had become a good older sister like figure for me through the few years though with some bumps on the way. "Toast?"

The girl name was Yuika Tachibana, the elder daughter of the family.

When she at first met the boy, the girl was not exactly in any kind of good terms due to how clingy her little sister was to the boy but now things change.

"Itachi…" The girl now fully grown and had the stature of a beautiful woman solemnly looks at the younger boy. She was a few older than the boy and after what the boy did for them, she could never want to see hurt again.

"Itachi-kun, did you make breakfast again?" Another woman came into the kitchen and this time it was the mother of the house and her name was Kyouka Tachibana. Despite her age, the woman looks as beautiful as her daughter and she too was worried about the boy's actions. "You really don't have to, you know?"

*…* Setting down the plates calmly with only one hand, the boy just gently did his work on the kitchen table without much reaction to their worries.

"You've helped me when I needed comfort as well as given me so much… like a family, the least I could do is help out inside the house."

Itachi wasn't financially trouble with the amount and properties the old man Toto Ishigawa left for him but it didn't mean he was lonely and hurt in more than one way. He would've been fine without them but it didn't mean that he won't reach out for comfort.

"It-kun…." Another girl came in and this was the youngest in the house apart from Itachi and her name was Koharu Tachibana. Her long light blond hair was already neatly comb and she was also beautiful just like her older sister and mother. Like her older sister, she too had grown and now was also even wearing glasses as she was still studying after finishing High School.

The young woman stares at the boy longingly but push her urges down as she knew and saw how much the boy had suffered because of her action.

"…" Both Kyouka and Yuika let out relief breathes as if they had been holding their breath the moment they saw him calmly doing the kitchen work with his disability, a missing arm.

"Good morning everyone!"

*smack!*

*thud!*

A man with glasses and a tall stature came in hardly and without any warning smacks the boy's back making him dropped the plate of dining wears.

Itachi still was no normal boy, even with a handicapped of a missing arm he quickly dives down and skillfully caught all the kitchen wears before they hit the floor with the plate.

"Oh… Did I do that?" The man of the house just look at the disapproving faces of his wife and daughters. He felt the sweats falling of his face, "Sorry?"

*smack!*

*pow!*

*crack!*

"Idiot husband…"

"….." Itachi made a small smale watching how a real family acts and how it was not always smiles and laughter but showing each other how they care and how they feel about each other.

"Everyone, how about we settle down and eat?"

"…." They all eventually sat down on the kitchen table with the girls going about their daily lives while the man of the house with bumps and bruises talk to Itachi about how the boy was more loved then he was.

"….." Itachi didn't say much during their meal but he was happy nonetheless as he felt being a part of something normal and something great. Also, for some reason, he always felt a kind of nice warmth during the pass years he had come to spent with them. He came to love them even more; even the idiotic man of the house became a sort of a reliable step father to him.

…..

"Haru?"

"!?"

"Were you staring at him again?"

"Nee-chan…"

"You know, he forgave you a long time ago right?"

"But look at him…"

Both girls watch the handicapped boy working on his daily routine happily as if the missing arm was not even a bother.

"…how can he still smile after all that happened to him?"

"And people say you were the more mature one."

"Nee-chan…"

"Sorry, sorry."

The youngest of the Tachibana got caught watching our young Uchiha doing the choirs in the house effectively with only one hand.

"Nee-chan… back then, he did really saved me and dad right?"

The young woman had so many doubts and how her life was affected from almost getting rape at a young age only to be saved by someone who was not afraid to get hurt to protect her and her family. Her doubts of how she had to be so helpless and how more will he had to lose caused her to shy away from him at times.

"Yes, yes he did."

"He's my hero right?"

"I guess…"

"I-I think…" With a deep breath, the girl finally let out her inner desire, "I love him." Haru had finally said what was inside her that she was so afraid to letting out due to how much she had cause him pain.

"O-Oh…." Yuika was surprise at how her little sister said it so affectionally. She knew her sister had a crush on the young man but she never thought her little sister would put into the word 'love'. There was a huge difference between crush and love after all.

"I-I see…." The older girl glances between the love sick yet insecure girl and the boy who was tending to his garden at his household.

She also felt a pang of something annoyed when she heard her sister confess how she fell for the boy that had done so much for them.

"But… I don't deserve him…" Koharu slowly sat down on the floor and not even paying attention to the couch she could've easily sat on. "I mean… coming into his life, I can only ever see It-kun suffering… I just… I just…"

"Haru…" Yuika couldn't see this going anymore and sat down beside her little sister and embrace her, "It'll be fine… I'll make sure of it."

* * *

"Oi! Kid."

"hm?"

While tending to his garden Itachi heard someone calling from his front lawn. "Officers?"

Two familiar police officer ladies casually enter his backyard through the front lawn and he had a sinking feeling of why they were here. And also he didn't really remember their names when they had visited him back when he was hospitalize when he got his arm blown off. Still, the stare the one with the wavy red hair gave him insecurities.

"A gardener huh? I can dig that." With a flirtatious grin the woman with the wavy red hair slowly walks to the young man and stood in front of the boy waiting for some kind of innocent reaction to the cleavage view she was giving him.

Unfortunately, Itachi was no normal bishounen innocent boy, he's a cool and calm bishounen boy who was wondering why the woman kept advancing at him.

"Can I help you?" Itachi blankly asked as he was put off by the woman's action.

"Well…"

Itachi knew now what the woman was about to do by the way her arm and leg adjusting to a quick angle for action.

*thud* But she wasn't quick enough as she felt the pain from underestimating Itachi.

"I did not expect that." With a surprise expression the woman was on the ground with Itachi still holding to her arm where she had intended to pin down the boy into submission.

"Chief, clearly your no match for him." The other woman who was also surprised watch but could not explained and just let it slide from the mystery that was the boy before her.

"If this is all, can you pleas-!"

"I'm not done yet!"

Itachi quickly hops back evading a surprisingly quick kick before starting his way backward evading the woman's coming assaults from multiple fists and as well as a volley of kicks.

"…." Seeing an opening, Itachi quickly dash forward surprising the advancing woman.

"…."

*thud!* the young man made the rushing woman tripped and made a point that it was the second time that she was no match for him.

Ignoring the pain from falling on her face, the woman was surprise and also glad at the strength the boy held. Still, she was a bit of a sore loser as she quickly got up for another round.

"Get away from him!"

A third person came in to the fray as the familiar blond long hair girl with glasses jumps with a clench fist at the police officer.

*!* Her fist though was block.

"That hurt…" The red hair woman felt the pain from blocking the young woman's fist before realizing the young woman was her friend's daughter. "You're… Kyoka's daughter?"

"I won't let you hurt It-kun!"

"I see you got your mother's strength."

The red hair woman was amused at her friend's daughter being so alike.

"Haru."

"!?"

The moment Itachi said her name, the girl jumps back and made the red hair woman put off balance. This was the right moment when Itachi dash in and swipe the woman off her feet before slamming his palm down on the woman's head to the ground.

*thud!*

With swirl in her eyes, the woman lost the fight. The other woman quickly moves to her with a surprised expression at her superiors defeat.

"Officer, are you my any chance still trying to recruit me?" Itachi was not letting his guard down even after the woman got defeated. He was a bit annoyed at the woman's persistence attitude. He was given a second chance in life and he wasn't going to waste it on fighting again.

"*cough* Sure am." The woman still had her grin as she slowly stood with the help of her friend. "*cough* I know when I see talent."

The woman spat out some blood from the hit Itachi gave her. She and her assistant were still surprised at how a child not even at his prime could move so fast and hit so quickly especially with a missing arm.

"Then my answer is still the same." Itachi was not in a good mood. Whenever he had to raise his hand, he always remembers the past and not the good ones.

"*sigh*" The woman let out a deep breath before letting her frustration of being easily beaten go, "Fine, we'll leave. But…"

She wasn't giving up and the look she gave the young man was an indication of a hungry predator after a tasty prey. "…. it doesn't mean I' giving up on you."

"…." Haru cheeks puff at the words the woman said and mistaken it for something else. She did not like the woman advances on her best friend.

"…"

Both officer left while Haru still was not please when the red hair woman her hand and gave Itachi a goodbye kiss from afar.

"Sorry Haru-san, you didn't get hurt right?"

The boy may not like fighting unnecessarily but it doesn't mean that he won't fight for the safety of his precious people. He was also impressed at how his best friend hit was so hard, he only did taught her a few self defense moves.

"It-kun…" The young woman looks carefully into the boy's eyes since he had grown up too but she was still taller due to genetic influence by her tall mother. She didn't mind since she knew how cute Itachi was with his height difference with her's.

*!*

Haru eyes widen at the gently flicker Itachi did to her forehead.

"I'm fine Haru-san." Itachi then move back to tending his garden while not noticing the beautiful girl's face turning red. "Mind helping me?"

"O-Okay…" The girl touches her forehead and felt the slight pain a nice feeling.

Koharu then stayed by his side helping him tend to his garden as well as imagine herself and older Itachi staying side by side making each other smile. She really fell in love with her best friend and hero.

From the other side of the backyard fence stood a happy but also jealous Yuika. She was happy yet at the same time wanting to stay by his side too.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **This was supposed to help my cousin (Strong) get over his traumatic experience with reading the wrong kind of manga. But since he's all right even before I finish it, I kind of got lazy and didn't continue.**

 **The next will be the last.**


End file.
